


Shooting Star

by orphan_account



Series: Midnight Stars [1]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Act 1): Carine Cullen.'You can only see well with the heart, the essential is invisible to the eyes.' - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry;After her transformation, Carine Cullen struggles to accept what she has become, with the painful desire for human blood always lurking. But there was hope for the future. A light at the end of the tunnel, a shooting star in the dark sky.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Carine Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan, Eleanor Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: Midnight Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699198
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> It is quarantine and the world is a mess. I really hope you like these stories, I will TRY not to erase them in the middle (as I did with others, horrible, I know!);
> 
> Some advance warnings:  
> 1\. Gay. A lot, basically whatever has to happen will have a LGBT+ relationship going on.  
> 2\. Angst. Especially because it's about lesbians and vampires.  
> 3\. Don't expect any good jokes, really.  
> 4\. Supernatural shit that I don't understand, maybe I make it up too.  
> 5\. I have a Tumblr.  
> 6\. ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE! So, if there any mistakes, please considerate, say it kingly and blame Google translate.  
> 7\. I'm not a "GOOD" writer! I'm just trying to tell a story.  
> 8\. DO NOT expect organized posting schedule okay? I'm not even started, blame my anxiety!  
> 9\. That's it.

**I N T R O**

**\---**

**Vampires:** They are immortal beings who feed and survive on the blood of humans. 

\- Vampires are indeed immortal unless destroyed by fire.

\- Unable to sleep.

\- Vampires are unharmed by garlic, holy items, or wooden stakes.

\- They do need permission to enter houses.

\- They are burn by silver and sunlight, but it doesn't kill them.

\- They don't sparkle here. Sorry folks.

\- Vampires subsist on blood as their primary food source. 

\- It's not the only font though. Vampires can ingest only another type of liquid: Coffee. (If you ever seen Tokyo Ghoul, you know what I'm talking about).

\- A vampire's skin will be exceptionally pale due to rigor-mortis. However Dark-skinned vampires will still be dark-skinned vampires.

\- A diet of only human blood would eventually darken the eyes to a vivid crimson red color. But, the ingestion of caffeine would instead dilate the eyes to a golden color.

\- Vampires have unbreakable, and razor sharp fangs.

\- The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of their opponents, easilying the infection of their venom.

\- AND They are able to increase the spread of endorphin. Increasing the sexual pulse, the libido.

\---

**Carine Cullen**

**Esme Platt**

****


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For grammatical errors blame google translate.
> 
> E N J O Y !

**_The End._ **

Somehow she knew.

Carine Cullen knew that the end would come at one time or another and, from her point of view, what other way to define what would be said _"end"_ if not death? Continuous, contained and unchanging.

It was marked in her eyes.

Not exactly _her eyes._ But, those who now used to see the world, the eyes of what had become.

A foreign, alien body. And in a way, although it was everything that most disgusted her, it did have a sense in it. The memories of her previous 'I' were shallow, flawed and limited. Just like her old self. Fragile compared to the way she now felt.

In a reflection of her 'before' Carine embraced herself with each breath, the expansion and contraction of the muscles, the lungs, the sensation of the air entering her nasal way and then leaving the same place. Breathing was still easy, it was still something she could do. And she breathed until she no longer felt a separate entity within herself, until the moment that she had the same fluidity, control again.

It was in the meditative silence that the first memory reached her, the blurry and at the same time clear vision of the end. Her end.

It was a colorful cutout of something she once lived. The image of a man, blue eyes and blond hair, she knew him because something in her mind said so. He had a nose like hers and similar eyebrows, a familiar smile on his face.

_Family, was he her family?_ Carine struggled, trying to see through the folds of her confused memory.

Yes, he was family... His name was Isaac Cullen, he was her father. And they were together in a large room, lit by lamps and heated by the fireplace. Isaac said something, inside the memory his mouth moved, but no sound came out of it.

The next image burned in her eyes, very strong and very sharp. Frighteningly clear. Pain all over her body, burning her from the inside out, at the same time everything went cold and the air had stopped, frozen in her chest. Within the memory something had been perceived and put in the background, overwhelmed by the fear that consumed all of her other senses - the smell. Pure, strong, metallic smell of blood. The air that reached her stank and her eyes filled with tears, her ears were not listening properly, they were affected as much as the other senses, but Carine was sure to hear someone screaming in the distance. Screams and more screams.

Heat ran through her veins, very hot. Too hot and it was choking her. A sensation she had never experienced in her life. It was violent and gradual, following the erratic beats of her heart. As it spread to every part of her body, a pain lodged in his throat, becoming more present with each passing moment.

_No._

It was her thought clouded by pain, then being repeated more often like a prayer.

_No. No. No!_

And she fought. With a strength she didn't know she had, Carine ran as fast as she could although her eyes could barely see a foot in front of her, her mind was consumed with fear and too busy to know which way to go.

Her heart was beating faster than before, she was suffocating with the heat of her body and the pain interrupted her steps. It was too much, just... Too much.

And then everything was swallowed up in the darkness.

She opened her eyes and let out the air she didn't even know she was holding when she finally faced the end of her memory. It was the end.

Carine woke up. She didn't know how much time had passed, or if time had even passed. She felt weak in a different way, her body felt rigid and the pain in her throat was still there, more present and noticeable. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, slowly contracting her hands and feet, feeling the body.

Her body.

Everything was strangely... stopped. Her senses expanded to the strong smell of potatoes, wood and earth. The faint noise of wind and rain. She took her hands to her throat, the skin had an imperfect relief on the curve of his neck, in a misshapen shape. Her dry lips were trembling, not with cold but with thirst, a more noticeable impulse. The uncomfortable dryness that went down her neck, _she needed to drink something!_

With fear she raised a hand to her chest and waited, feeling the shock when realized the emptiness, the silence. There was no erratic beat, no steady pulse. There was nothing.

Had she died? Was it, in fact, the end?

No, it couldn't be. If she was dead, then why could she breathe? How could she hear and think and feel?

As if to prove herself, Carine closed her hands in tight fists. The texture of the skin itself was different, but it was still there. Tangible.

Suddenly another memory assaulted her without warning, occupying her mind and her eyes. A vision that scared her deeply: A face. But not like before, nothing like Isaac Cullen's, no. This was different, it was ... ugly and mean. The kind of face she remembered seeing at some point in the past, on the pages of books perched on top of a shelf. It was not a good thing.

An abnormal face, the thin skin stretched over the bones of the face as if it could break at the slightest movement, it had no hair or eyebrows, nor eyelashes, its colors were shades of gray. And the eyes were the worst part of that dark set: Visceral eyes, the irises glowing a pure red like fresh paint.

The image disappeared quickly, but Carine still saw it. It didn't take long for her to put the dots together in her own mind.

That... _Creature_ attacked her. She knew, and the mark was healed on the curve of her neck. The hideous figure worthy of nightmares and horror stories, which brought her superficial recognition - she knew what they were, called _"Vampires"_ , demons who lived hidden in the shadows. And Isaac Cullen was hunting them.

Was it retaliation? Revenge on her father's deeds? Whether he tried to kill her or not, Carine didn't know.

What she did know was that she had somehow survived. But at what price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup peeps! Did you like it? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> You got here, good. Commenting is pretty cool stuff and I really appreciate it.


End file.
